Stay A While
by ruiiko
Summary: The twins aren't supposed to be sharing a bed at this age, but Rin still always finds a way to come spend the night with Len. "Please stay. Just for a while. I'm too scared to sleep alone tonight." Len knows it's wrong, but he doesn't want to be without his sister, even if it will get him in trouble the next morning.


**Well I guess here's your 'Adolescence' type story, though I didn't use a picture for it... and oh hey, look at that, another story involving sleep! :D I just love sleeping so much... but yeah. So... enjoy and review!**

* * *

Len could only stare in shock. There, standing silently at his bedroom door, was his sister, Rin. His room was completely dark, light from the hallway seeping in through the crack of the door that Rin stood at. She looked so ashamed, as she looked down at her feet, holding her blankets and big stuffed bear I bought her for her birthday last year, close to her chest.

What she said had left Len in a state of shock, and he didn't know how to respond.

'_Can I sleep here?' _She had asked.

They were 14 now, they weren't supposed to be sharing a bed anymore. Their parents had forbid it, yet, Rin always found an excuse to come running back to Len, asking if she could spend the night.

The twins had always been quite close. As young children, they would always sleep in the same bed, as they didn't want to be away from eachother for even so much as a minute, while one were to use the bathroom. But now that they were getting older, they weren't supposed to be this close. They were expected to have stopped sharing the same bed decades ago, to stop holding hands, to stop coming to eachother, but rather, branch out and find new friends.

They couldn't always depend on eachother.

But they did.

Rin more so than Len.

Len knew it was wrong, he knew he couldn't spend the rest of his life with Rin, as much as he wanted to. He knew his parents were right, when they said he had to make new friends. And he was trying, he really was. But how was he supposed to just abandon his sister like that? They both had different lives now, sure, but they still were siblings. They were still close. Len's world still revolved around Rin, as much as her word did with his.

And when she was just standing there, helplessly, he just couldn't resist her like that.

But he knew it was wrong.

With a sigh, Len looked away, as he spoke, "You know we can't keep doing this, Rin."

Rin never met eye contact with him, she was just as ashame. "I know."

It went silent again.

Len was the first to speak up, still not looking over to him. "Mom and dad are gunna get mad, you know."

Rin nodded. "I know."

It always went like this. Len always tried to warn her about how dangerous this was, but she never seemed to listen. Or care, for that matter, because either way, she always ended up winning Len over, thus being allowed to sleep in the same bed.

Len gritted his teeth. He was tired, oh so tired. He missed Rin as much as she missed him. He wished they could regularily share a bed, without going through this daiy routine of battling between his parents wishes, and abiding to Rin. He missed her warmth. She always seemed to calm him down, and he seemed to do the same. Every night, she'd come in seeming anxious and distressed, but once she laid next to him, making herself comfortable, she always seemed more at ease.

"Please, Len," Rin begged in a whisper.

Len was silent. His mind felt heavy.

But he couldn't leave her just standing there. He would have to give in some time. With a heavy sigh, Len then nodded. He could feel the weight being lifted off his shoulders as they sunk. Rin smiled happily, as she skipped over to the bed, basically jumping into Len's arms. "Yay!" She cheered, cuddling him. Len smiled down at her, knowing that she would always win every time. That was always the way he'd have it, though he knew it would cost him later the next morning. Their parents would not be happy, but what could he do? Rin was his sister! His sister he deeply cared for, at that. He couldn't just leave her.

Never.

"Shh," Len whispered, putting a finger up to his lips to silence her from babbling on, as she kicked her legs in the air. Rin glanced up to him with wide eyes. "You can spend the night, but you have to be quiet, right?" Len requested. Rin nodded then, and as she detatched herself from him, he began to lay down. Rin cuddled up next to him still, her head laying on his chest.

"Goodnight, Len." Rin whispered, before closing her eyes.

Len nodded silently. "Goodnight, Rin." He whispered back.

He could feel Rin fall asleep almost instantly, but as he felt the weight on his chest, he couldn't sleep. He glanced out his window, at the big moon that was peering down on him, shining in through the glass window, and then back to his sister. Rin... so innocent, when she slept. Len couldn't help but smile, as he brushed some hair out of her face. But he couldn't stop this queasy feeling in his chest.

This was wrong.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew it was true.

He couldn't keep this up, much to his displeasure.

With an sad sigh, Len gently lifted her head off his chest, and began to quietly slid away from her, hoping she wouldn't awake. She stirred for a moment, and Len paused. Her eyes opened then, and she looked confused. "Len?" She asked, reaching out to him, but he swiftly pulled away, as he jumped out of his bed. Rin sat up in his bed. "Where are you going?"

Len didn't face her, as he spoke silently. "You stay here, I'll go sleep in your bed." He thought that maybe if he had just managed to slip away without her knowing, she could just spend the night here, alone, in his bed. Surely that would be okay? It was his room, it had the same reminiscence of him being there, even if he wasn't.

"No," Rin choked in a whisper.

Len felt his heart thumping in his chest. Oh god, she wasn't crying, was she? Regretfully, Len turned back to face his sister. Her head was down, and her shoulders were shaking. Len had to bite his lip to prevent himself from jumping back into bed, and pull her into a hug and comfort her. But she had to grow up sometime, right? She couldn't keep doing this.

Rin glanced up, with glossy eyes. "Please stay," She begged, and whipped the tears from her eyes. "Just for a while." She said, her voice daring to go louder, as she reached out for Len. He turned away again, feeling horrible. He hated doing this to his sister, but he hated when she did this to him. It wasn't fair. Why was she the one being so dependant on him? Why did it matter? Why did they have to be without eachother? Len didn't want that...

"I'm too scared to sleep alone tonight." Rin whispered.

But that was always her excuse.

But Len would always give into it.

With a deep sigh, Len turned back, his eyes focused on the ground. He was silent. They were both silent, the only sounds the occasional snivels from Rin. "Okay," Len whispered then, as he hesitantly got back into bed. "Okay, fine." He gave up. She had won, again.

"I'm sorry..." Rin sniveled.

Len smiled gently, as he wrapped his arms around her, to comfort her. "Don't be."

Rin shook her head, as another series of silent cries and snivels emitted from her. All Len could do now was comfort her by rubbing her back supportively, while whispering, "I know. I know. It'll be okay," Before she could calm down.

"This is the last time, I promise." Rin mumbled, as she curled into Len again, drifting to sleep.

Len nodded, but he knew this was far from the last time.


End file.
